NOW UNTITLED!
by Neoholmesz
Summary: HI! This is the sequel to "The Chrismas Wish" AHHHH NEED NEW TITLE!
1. Awwwyoung love

Hi!!!! I'm back!! Didja miss me? Ok, because I'm a H/L lover, I' am making this the sequel to "The Christmas Wish". THERE IS NOT ENOUGH H/L OUT THERE!!!! OK, it doesn't start out so good, but bear with me; it'll get better. I would also like better ideas from all of ya out there and if ya don't like the title do you have a better one? I'll stop yakking on get on with the story. H/L FOREVER!!!!!  
  
Circumstantial Evidence  
  
Ch. 1  
  
BRRIIIIIINNGGGG!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Mrrphhzzzzzzzzzzz............zedding alarm!  
  
Lestrade groggily raised herself out of bed and shut off the alarm. Well, she actually beat the living zed out of it, but the result was the same, it finally buzzed twice and died. She sat there for a while thinking of the happenings of the night before. She glanced at her alarm clock, or what was left of it.  
  
"Now why did you have to do that? You just ruined my dream!"  
  
The alarm clock didn't answer.  
  
Lestrade sighed.  
  
"And it was a wonderful dream too."  
  
Thinking back, she wondered if the night before was also a dream. Had Holmes really kissed her? She thought about those few seconds of pleasure. They were the best few seconds of her life. She never thought a kiss would make her feel that way, but, coming from Holmes, the effect it had on her was unbelievable. Every thought was on Holmes and the future. A part of her mind was screaming at her. This is Sherlock Holmes! Your idol! You're falling in love with a figure of the 19th Century! But her heart won the battle reminding her: You're in love with the greatest man on the planet, nothing else matters. With that in mind she smiled and started to dress. She suddenly stopped and laughed.  
  
Deirdre would have a field day if she knew about this!  
  
* *  
*  
  
Holmes, on the other hand, was still lying in bed, thinking about what had happened. Did he really kiss her? He was surprised that the thought hadn't bothered him in the least. He loved Lestrade, and nothing could change it, but, knowing that he loved her, made him very worried about her safety. After all, Moriarty IS a criminal genius, and he knew how to hit Holmes where it hurt most, his heart. He suddenly was angered at the thought of Moriarty even coming near Lestrade and he couldn't believe she had that much of an effect on him. He never felt this way about anyone. He suddenly smiled.  
  
Thank God Deirdre doesn't know about this.  
  
* *  
*  
  
"I got it!"  
  
Wiggins looked up from the book he was reading.  
  
"You got what exactly Deirdre?"  
  
Deirdre smiled.  
  
"I have the evidence!"  
  
"Evidence?"  
  
"Of Mr. 'Olmes and the Inspector!" Deirdre announced.  
  
"I caught them red handed!"  
  
Wiggins rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't tell me you're still on about getting those two together?"  
  
Deirdre giggled.  
  
"It wasn't that hard, they got together on their own!"  
  
Wiggins smiled.  
  
"Whatever you say, Deirdre."  
  
"Oh, I'll show you!"  
  
Deirdre reached into her backpack and shuffled through its contents. After a while of searching she let out a gasp of surprise and looked suspiciously at Wiggins and Tennyson.  
  
"OK, what did you do with it?"  
  
"Do with what?"  
  
"Don't play innocent with me, where's the picture?" Deirdre said.  
  
"I just had it developed!"  
  
Wiggins frowned.  
  
"Whoa, now, wait a minute! We didn't take anything!"  
  
"Beep Whur Beep Beep!"  
  
"Tennyson's right, maybe you dropped it."  
  
Wiggins looked up at Deirdre.  
  
"Maybe you should retrace your steps. We could look in all the places you were just at."  
  
Deirdre smiled.  
  
"Good idea! Lets go!"  
  
* * *  
  
Not so far away......  
  
"But Mazter, vhy are ve planning zis now, on Christmas?"  
  
"Because, you fool, Christmas is one of the busiest times of the year! People will be buying gifts and going to parties, it's the perfect time to catch them unawares. Even that nosy detective gets in the Christmas spirit!"  
  
Moriarty stopped and looked down.  
  
"Now, what's this?"  
  
In the case he picked up was a stack of newly developed pictures, but none were as breathtaking as the first.  
  
"Well, well." Moriarty smiled.  
  
"This is an interesting development."  
  
* * *  
  
Questions? Comments? Reviews? Hate mail? 


	2. Cupid

D@#N!!!!  
  
Thanx Jaka Ray for pointing that out.  
  
Well Folks, looks like I need a new title...*mentally slaps self*...stupid, stupid, stupid!  
  
No wonder it was so catchy...  
  
^_^ Well, don't I feel like an idiot?  
  
OK so far UNTITLED, will someone think up a good name? Hmmm.lets see...the one who comes up w/ sumthin' I like gets....a review! ^_^ yeah on whatever story they want, I'm up for reading ANYTHING! But.uh...nobody hate me if I don't pick yours cause' I like ya'll and..well.yeah.  
  
If you hard working writers out there can think of a title I like then you absolutely deserve a reward!^_^ 'Specially since it was MY screw-up...  
  
Awww.hells bells..I'll review ya if you ask for me to in your review anyway^_^ Yipee! That way everyone happy right?  
  
OK goody, moving on,  
  
I want to thank all who reviewed my story!!  
  
Jaka Ray: Thanx again! I'm glad you like my stories! I LOVE yours!! Their hilarious, I can't think of which one I like the best.  
  
Jeanster: yeah I know. I'll try to make her seem more.. uh.. Irene Adlerish.. like.  
  
Dixielou: H/L FOREVAH!!!!  
  
Nooka: My closest (though not in miles.) Holmsian friend, 3 words: Your stories rock!  
  
I also apologize to Cyberwolf, I love her stories and in no way was I trying to copy her, that was just.. me being idiotic^_^! Ok so that happens a lot....  
  
Enough talk, CH 2!!-  
  
Though not knowing why, Elizabeth Lestrade started up the steps of 221B Baker Street. She had to know if this was real.she just needed to make sure it wasn't a dream. Needed to make sure it wasn't some fantasy she thought up. To her surprise a part of her was begging, no, pleading that it was real, even though the thought made her even more nervous of seeing him. She comforted herself with the fact that she always came to him when she needed help, and he could always help her.  
  
Lo and Behold, when she entered the flat, the Great Detective was conversing with Watson. So much for privacy.  
  
As she entered the detective noticed her and as he saw her his eyes were filled with.. love.adoration? Lestrade suddenly found herself smiling.  
  
Oh yeah. This was real.  
  
* * *  
  
Holmes, seeing Lestrade come trough the doorway, was taken aback at what he felt. Instead of seeing the Lestrade he knew he was looking at her from a completely different point of view, as if he'd known her for years. He knew then how different things would now be between them, but, seeing her smile at him, he didn't really care. He was on.what had Lestrade called it.cloud nine?  
  
Love had taken its toll on him. His mind drifted dreamily.  
  
Hmmm....wonder what happened to clouds one through eight?  
  
* * *  
  
Lestrade couldn't help herself from busting out laughing when she saw that dumb look on Holmes's face. Watson laughed as well, until the detective stopped daydreaming and asked what was so bloody funny. Watson, although made of metal, could feel a change between the two, and his instincts told him it was for the best. Holmes, being a gentleman, greeted her and started spilling out those "my dears" that he had gotten so used to calling Lestrade, while she just smiled sweetly at him. Watson grinned. Oh yeah, something was definitely going on with those two, and he found himself hoping his instincts were right.  
  
Unfortunately, Cupid herself walked in the door, with the other irregulars beside her. Deirdre was grinning from ear to ear and Lestrade just felt more uncomfortable every moment. Finally, she turned to Holmes.  
  
" Uh. Holmes? I have something I need to discuss with you."  
  
Holmes just smiled as if waiting for an answer.  
  
Lestrade gritted her teeth.  
  
"You know.in private?"  
  
Holmes, suddenly understanding, walked with her to the next room leaving the others in the sitting room. Deirdre looked as though she was on the verge of laughing almost to tears while Watson stood there, dumbfounded.  
  
"What is wrong with those two?"  
  
Deirdre laughed out loud.  
  
"Haven't you figured it out yet Watson?!?  
  
Watson looked at her obviously confused.  
  
Deirdre finally stopped laughing and smiled at Watson.  
  
"They're twitterpated!"  
  
(AN: ok so it's kinda a corny word but I like it and it sounds like something Deirdre would say..besides..*sniff*...Bambie is the Bomb!!.. jeez as if you people didn't think I was crazy enough...)  
  
* * *  
  
Lestrade looked at Holmes sadly.  
  
"How in the world are we gonna explain this to them?!"  
  
Holmes calmly smiled.  
  
"Beth (he was going to have to get used to saying that), they are going to find out eventually, knowing Deirdre."  
  
"I know, but..I didn't realize how hard this would be."  
  
Holmes reassuringly took her hand in his and smiled down at her.  
  
"It's going to be alright. All we can do is tell them the truth."  
  
Lestrade smiled.  
  
"How is it you can always make me feel better?"  
  
Holmes, still smiling, slowly lead her into the sitting room, exactly at the same time Deirdre knowingly explained everything to Watson. Lestrade sighed, trying to keep her temper low enough so she wouldn't strangle Deirdre right there.  
  
Ohhh.shoot me now.  
  
* * *  
  
Outside 221B, watching from a distance stood Moriarty. He smiled at what he saw.  
  
Holmes and his "dear" Lestrade would never know what hit them.  
  
* * *  
  
All right, can't think of anything else to write so Review and tell me what ya think! Oh yeah, I was a little um...crazy when I wrote this so if it's too weird plz tell me.^_^ 


End file.
